vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alaric and Caroline
This is the romantic relationship between the former Enhanced Original vampire/current human Alaric Saltzman and the vampire Caroline Forbes. Their relationship started off as a non-romantic and non-friendship teacher-and-student relationship and has developed on a friendship basis throughout the series. After Alaric's former fiancée died while being pregnant with Alaric's and her twins the Gemini Coven found a way to transfer the twins into Caroline and she gave birth to them. Caroline started loving the twins as they were their own children and helped Alaric raise them. Thus Caroline and Alaric became much closer and perhaps developed deep romantic interest which is indicated by the two getting engaged some time between the flashforward that took place in Season Seven. After Stefan left Caroline she and Alaric moved into one house with their children. Caroline used to find excuses to sneak out and cry by herself until she started getting home too late and Alaric followed her. Something changed Caroline and she stopped caring about Stefan and focused on Alaric and the two little girls. Eventually Alaric fell in love with Caroline and proposed to her however Caroline does not return those feelings but said yes because it would be the best for Lizzie and Josie. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Three In The Murder of One, Caroline helped babysit Alaric while he was dealing with his dark alter-ego that developed after dying too many times while wearing the Gilbert ring. While they were together, Caroline admitted that Elena told her about his current condition and that he killed her father when the darkness had taken over him. Alaric profusely apologized for what he had done and told her he didn't know what else to say, but Caroline pointed out that she had blood on her hands, too, and that the person she killed could have been someone's father as well, which is why she couldn't judge him for it. In Before Sunset, Alaric, after Esther turned him into an Enhanced Original vampire with the intention of harnessing his dark side and using it to rid the world of vampires, captured Caroline to lure Elena to the high school. While there, Alaric tortured Caroline by putting a vervain-soaked gag in her mouth and stabbing her in the hands with pencils until Klaus, Damon, and Stefan arrived to rescue both girls from him. Season Six In I'll Remember, they were seen hanging out at a diner together, where Alaric brought Caroline books to help them figure out how to reverse the Travelers' Magic Purification Spell that covered Mystic Falls and prevented the vampires from entering the town's borders. While there, the two discussed their lives since being forced to leave their homes and since Damon and Bonnie's deaths, as well as how difficult it was for all of them to be separated from one another. In Yellow Ledbetter, Caroline met up with Alaric again at the diner to rant about how angry she was that Stefan had lied to them about searching for a way to bring Bonnie and Damon back to life. Alaric informed her that he had been feeding Stefan leads for months, and that he had claimed that he was checking them out. When Caroline angrily reminded him that no one else was trying to help Damon and Bonnie, Alaric admitted that Enzo was still researching into it. In Welcome to Paradise, Caroline openly disapproved of Alaric's decision to compel Elena to forget that she ever loved Damon. Season Seven In Best Served Cold, it is revealed that they are engaged to each other in the future. In the present, it is revealed by Valerie that the Gemini Coven wanted to protect Jo and Alaric's twins during Kai's attack at their wedding. They cast a spell that allowed Caroline to become pregnant with the twins. In Mommie Dearest, Caroline and Alaric spend their day together to test if Caroline is really pregnant. No test was working and they felt that Valerie messed with them. However, Valerie walked in the middle of their sonogram to see I feel her babies were shown. Valerie figured out that the babies were cloaked by the Gemini Coven. Both were overjoyed to see that the babies were still alive and developing as fetuses. In Cold as Ice, they attended a pregnancy class together and Caroline is on the edge about whether or not she is preparing for Alaric's kids right. Alaric reassures her that she is preparing well and that she turned his life around for the better. Caroline is relieved and glad to hear this from him. In This Woman's Work, Caroline is forced to under go Cesarian section to have her babies. Unconscious, Alaric grows worried for the babies and Caroline. Alaric, Valerie Tulle, and Stefan (before he was forced to go on the run from Rayna Cruz) watch as Alaric's Siphoner babies further complicate the surgery. After Valerie assists the surgery due to Rayna forcing most of the Heretics to go on the run (as well as Stefan), Caroline wakes up after a successful surgery. Alaric and Caroline emotionally name their new daughters Lizzie Saltzman and Josie Saltzman, after people they loved who died (Caroline's deceased mother and Alaric's former fiancè). Later, Alaric and Caroline take the babies and move into a new home a long way from Mystic Falls. In I Went to the Woods, although Caroline doesn't appear in this episode, it is revealed that through raising the twins, Alaric and Caroline became closer and started developing romantic interest; Alaric eventually proposed to Caroline, which she accepted being she thought that it made sense for their twins. Alaric is truly in love with her though despite knowing that she will never truly love him over Stefan Salvatore. In Somebody That I Used to Know, Stefan visits Alaric's house one again after asking the retired vampire hunter to help him. However, Stefan wished to see Caroline after three years of being broken up. After Alaric answers the door, Stefan hears his twins in the background and Caroline asks if Alaric need some help with the kids. Both Stefan and Caroline are shocked to see each other, but Caroline quickly recovers and pays no mind to Stefan as she kisses Alaric on the cheek before taking care of the twins. Both Alaric and Caroline close the door on Stefan's face. In Kill 'Em All, Alaric and Caroline ally together for the first time in three years to help Bonnie Bennett live. They slaughter a bunch of vampires on Rayna Cruz's hitlist and talk about their commitment to their future-marriage. At the end of this episode, they argue about their needs for closure in their old relationships in order to continue with their wedding plans (Caroline with Stefan and Alaric with Jo). Gallery 6x01-03.jpg 6x01-05.jpg 6x01-07.jpg 601-46-AlaricCaroline.png 6X06-21-MattCarolineAlaric.jpg 7X06-122-CarolineAlaricValerie.jpg 7X07-16-CarolineAlaric.jpg 7X07-17-CarolineAlaric.jpg 7X07-18-CarolineAlaric.jpg 7X07-133-AlaricCaroline.jpg 7X09-36-AlaricCaroline.jpg 7X09-37-AlaricCaroline.jpg 7X09-38-AlaricCaroline.jpg 7X09-63-AlaricCaroline.jpg 711-102-Caroline-Alaric.jpg 711-105-Caroline-Alaric.jpg 713-091-Stefan-Bonnie-Caroline-Alaric.jpg 714-028-Caroline-Alaric.jpg 714-036-Caroline-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-071-Caroline-Alaric-Josie-Lizzie.jpg 714-123-Caroline-Alaric.jpg 714-124-Caroline-Alaric.jpg 715-065-Caroline-Alaric.jpg 719-115-Caroline-Alaric.png CaroricKiss-SomebodyThatIUsedToKnow.jpeg Trivia *Alaric killed her father while he was still under the influence of the darkness, that Esther Mikaelson and the Gilbert ring caused. *In Best Served Cold, it was revealed that Caroline is pregnant with Alaric and Jo's unborn twins via a spell cast by the Gemini Coven. *Caroline and Alaric are engaged to each other in 2016. *Caroline gave birth to Alaric's twins; Josie Saltzman and Lizzie Saltzman. Eventually she started loving them like her own children. *Caroline has chosen to stay with Alaric to help raise his babies rather than accompany Stefan Salvatore, her boyfriend at that time, on the run from Rayna Cruz. *It seems that both of them didn't slept together, as they are sleeping in separated bedrooms. *Alaric admitted to falling in love with her. **However, Caroline possibly doesn't return his affections being one, she still had feelings for Stefan, and two, marrying him made sense to her at the time for the twins. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Family Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship